Mail enabled objects, such as mailboxes, may be provided on different servers or using different services. For example, an enterprise may have one or more locally managed mail servers that may be organized in one or more forests of mail servers. Each mail server may host several mail enabled objects, and various routing servers may be installed so that incoming mail and internal mail is routed to the appropriate server that may host an intended recipient mail enabled object.
Over time, mail enabled object may be moved from one server to another or from one forest to another. For example, an employee may transfer from one department or location to another, and the employee's mailbox and other mail related objects may be transferred from one mail server to another.
In some cases, mail enabled objects may be migrated from a locally hosted server to remotely hosted service. The remotely hosted service may be accessible over the Internet or other wide area network.